This application is a second supplement to the SCORE Program which requests support for four projects to further expand the Program's research base. The parent grant was initially funded to support six (6) projects, and the first supplement received funding for an additional five (5) projects starting August 1, 2003. This application is a continuum of the SCORE Program's goal ot developing a new cadre of junior faculty in the biomedical sciences. To that end the application includes only new investigators to the program. Two of the projects are revised versions of prior submissions in the first supplement, and the other two are new projects. Again, the interdisciplinary focus on the neurosciences is carried forth in two projects, and one project focuses on developing an NMR technique capable of detecting airborne toxic chemical and biological agents. The other new project is a novel approach to understanding the mechanism(s) underlying the responsiveness to anti-malarials in people with sickle-cell disease. The disciplines represented are chemistry and physiology.